1. Field
Example embodiments of relate to a holder configured to uniformly transmit force to a wide area and a walking assistant robot having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Walking assistant robots may have various uses. For example, walking assistant robots may be used as an assistant device for aiding a user having decreased muscular strength, and as a power assist robot for amplifying a user's muscular strength and supporting a load of a heavy object instead of the user, for example, carrying the heavy object.